


This Is My Honest, Innocent Face, Iwa-chan!

by the_indoor_kites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Gift Fic, Got inspired and wrote this, Humor, I just finished reading the story and figured Iwaizumi would've twigged on this in no time, M/M, Oikawa thinks he was hot shit when he flirted with Suga, Short, and channels his Big Dick Energy into teasing several people at the same time, as he would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_indoor_kites/pseuds/the_indoor_kites
Summary: After Oikawa manages to give Suga his number while Successfully Flirting (awkwardly, teenager-ly) with him at the vending machine, he returns to his team and Iwa-chan knows that something is up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Referenced - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	This Is My Honest, Innocent Face, Iwa-chan!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Generosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844047) by [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark). 

> This is sorta a tribute, I guess. I couldn't make my brain shut up.  
This is what it thinks happens after Oikawa managed to give Suga his number and went off jauntily whistling.
> 
> I hope you like it, Skylark, this is in your honor *leaves ficlet like a cat leaves small dead animals as gifts and disappears*. I know it's not pretty but I hope you like it

When Oikawa returns to his team he still cheerfully whistling along. Iwaizumi turns to him all business, “there you are, the bus leaves in a few-,” but he stops, looks more closely at him, and says with well-worn suspicion worthy of a parent of a 5-year old. 

"What did you do this time." 

"I got a drink, Iwa-chan," Oikawa returns, wiggling the Pocari Sweat in the Ace’s face, before turning and throwing it to a random kouhai of choice. 

"Remember to get your water, electrolytes and vitamins, children, it'll help you grow taller!" 

Kyoutani glares at Oikawa over the bottle he barely managed to avoid catching with his face, then shifts to staring daggers at anyone else who looks at him. Yahaba looks one part envious and most parts amused next to him, turning away to badly hide his smirk into Watari’s silently shaking shoulders. 

Mad-dog-chan really isn’t very grateful for his free drink, is he. 

“He might’ve eaten a child,” Hanamaki stage whispers to Matsukawa, hand fake-shielding the words spoken next to the other’s ear. 

“Check his teeth.” 

“_Shittykawa_-” there’s that threatening tone he knows and loves. 

Oikawa turns his best look on his best friend, exuding innocence out of every pore. “Really Iwa-chan, I just got a drink and met a cute kitty.” 

“Did you eat the kitten?” Hanamaki presses. 

Iwaizumi ignores the mad sideshow with practiced ease and narrows his eyes as he starts with the most likely candidate, “did you do something to Kageyama?” 

“Iwa-chan, why would you think that, I’m hurt!” Oikawa fakes a hurt look, but is too pleased with himself from his earlier interaction with Sugawara to put much effort into it. 

“You’re looking more stupid and suspicious than usual.” 

He can’t resist batting his eyes a bit. “This is my honest, innocent face, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi huffs, “there’s nothing innocent about your face.” 

“Oh, shush now, Iwa-chan,” he waves his hands in Iwaizumis face, ”I just had a _refreshing _walk.” 

As Iwaizumis bats Oikawas hands away a glint of dawning apprehensive understanding enters his eyes, and an almost shark-like quality enters Matsukawa’s eyes as he suddenly looks more awake than before. Oikawa turns to the rest of the group before any of them can say anything and claps his hands a few times before spreading his arms. 

“Excellent match today guys! Now off to the bus, you’re making everyone wait, don't think the coach wont make you run laps!” 

Oikawa makes annoying herding-motions as he moves the kouhais along, fellow third years trailing him in the direction of the bus, exchanging looks along the way and staring suspiciously at their captains head.

Now he just has to wait for a call.

**Author's Note:**

> Matsukawa is gossip-central, you cannot take this from me. That's why his eyebrows are so big they're _full of secrets_.  
Iwaizumi is rightfully worried about Suga, but doesn't know that Suga gives as good as he gets.
> 
> Kyoutani does not appreciate jabs at his height, and mostly does not appreciate Yahaba appreciating them.
> 
> does he eat children tho  
answer is probably no, but the hopes and dreams of his enemies are delicious.


End file.
